The Stolen Kiss
by Bellskuld
Summary: This story takes place on Valentine's Day. I guess it could be considered an A/U, since it doesn't mention the DN plot at all. Oneshot MelloxOC


**Author's Note: **There isn't even the slightest mention of anything to do with the plot of Death Note, and I apologize if that bothers you. -; I wrote this when I had an odd burst of creative inspiration (or when I was bored in geometry, but whatever). Please tell me what you think!

** The Chocolate Kiss :Mello One-shot:**

It was Valentines Day. Mello and Matt, oblivious to the holiday, were chilling in their apartment as if it were any regular, dreary, Sunday. Matt was playing a particularly violent video game while Mello watched in mild amusement, gnawing on a chocolate bar and sprawled lazily on the couch next to his friend. The day had been fairly quiet for them until there was a loud pounding on the door, which caused Mello to drop his chocolate and Matt to drop his game controller in shock.

"Shit!" Matt exclaimed, fumbling for the controller as a hideous villain on the TV screen whacked the hero a couple of times with some giant weapon. With a few frantically pushed buttons, Matt's hero was back in action and the villain was defeated, letting out a carefully dramatic cry as he fell in slow motion to the blood-soaked ground.

"Wonder who that is…?" Mello mused, referring to the rigorous pounding on the door, which persisted even as he spoke. However, he didn't move to answer the door, and instead retrieved his candy bar from his lap and brought it to his lips.

"Probably Teal. Oh, yeah, today's Valentine's, isn't it?" Matt said in a bored tone, still engrossed in his game. "She said she was gonna come over today since she's a loser with nothing else to do and her friend isn't home today, or something."

"So she has to bug us? Thanks a lot, Teal's friend," Mello mumbled before asking, "When'd you talk to her?"

"She called last night - or rather, absurdly early this morning - to ask something stupid."

Mello didn't even bother asking what "something stupid" was. Knowing Teal, he didn't even want to know what question was so important that she had to call in the middle of the night for.

An angry banging on the door was heard once again, and Mello could've sworn he felt the couch shaking beneath him. A familiarly annoying, and incredibly loud, voice screamed at the door. "HEEEEEY!!! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"She's going to get us kicked out, and she doesn't even live here…!" Mello grumbled.

Matt simply sighed and, still without looking away from the TV, yelled, "It's unlocked!" Mello noticed that his voice was nowhere near as loud as Teal's impatient bellowing.

"Oh," Teal said sheepishly to herself after turning the handle to find that the door was indeed unlocked.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted them as she passed, carrying a shopping bag to the small table in the kitchen. The boys simply grunted in reply and she rolled her eyes.

"What's in the bag?" Mello inquired, eyeing the plastic bag suspiciously.

"Some soda and…chocolate," she replied, and watched in amusement as his eyes immediately widened. She reached into the bag and presented a small box of special milk chocolate, which she tossed to the blonde's eagerly awaiting hands.

"What about my smokes?" Matt asked, vigorously pounding his fingers into the buttons on his game and leaning unconsciously closer to the TV screen. Teal gagged audibly to express what she thought of her friend's smoking habit.

"I'm not even old enough to buy cigarettes, Matt," she reminded before adding, "Not that I would buy them if I _was_ old enough." She grabbed a coke and a bag of chocolate kisses then joined the boys in the living room, forcing Mello to move over so she could sit between them.

Not even a minute had passed when Teal started whining. "Come on, can't we do something more interesting than watching you play video games?!" Teal whined after a few seconds.

"You're the one who decided to come over. We were just fine until you pranced your happy ass in here!" Mello retorted.

"Maybe I missed your smiling face, Mello!" Teal crooned sarcastically, and Mello growled.

"Dammit!" Matt screeched suddenly, and they both looked at him in surprise as he jammed his finger into the game console power button, switching the game off.

"Well, I'm stuck in the game, anyway," he said shortly, and he crouched in front of the TV to open the cupboards beneath it. "So Let's watch a movie," he added, looking over his shoulder at them before tearing into the cupboards, rummaging through the mysterious objects inside. Apparently dissatisfied with his search, he moved on to the next cupboard, and yet another soon after that, all the while with Mello looking on in horror while the redhead tore the living room apart. Eventually Matt's hands produced a DVD case (which he found was somehow _behind_ the TV center). It was some unknown vampire movie, the kind Teal didn't usually watch.

"Ugh," she complained, "I hate those kinds of movies. They almost always have one of those scenes where some total whore thinks its sexy to kill a guy while having her sweet, blood-covered way with him!"

"Would you stop fucking complaining, girl?!" Mello growled at her, visibly twitching in irritation.

"Yeah, you wanted to do something interesting," Matt included.

"Fine," Teal said, "but if any of that sick shit happens, I swear to god you'll _never_ be able to have sex of your own again!"

"Is that a threat?" Mello smirked, toying idly with a gun that had been sitting on the coffee table. Matt ignored them and put the DVD in the player, then grabbed the remote.

"You bet your skinny white ass it is!" Teal answered, "I'm gonna-" She was interrupted by Matt's hand over her mouth as he pushed her back onto the couch and slumped into the cushions next to her.

"Shut up, already," he said, and pushed play on the remote. Teal stuck out her tongue, - a very mature gesture, she knew - but obeyed and stopped talking as the movie started.

The first forty-five minutes of the movie went just as any other movie: Teal laughed at all the parts that weren't meant to be funny, the three of them cheered on the heroes and villains alike during the abundant fighting scenes, and they booed at the few, yet still existent, romance scenes. So the movie was great, at least until about fifty minutes through, when a female vampire with the body of a model got naked and started doing unmentionable things, both sexy and cruel, to her human victim. It was when she sank her fangs into his neck and chewed out the vein, making a fountain of blood spurt into the air while she "had her sweet, blood-covered way with him", that Teal reached for the remote.

"Hell. No more," she grumbled, grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

"Oh, come on," Matt whined a little unusually, "It's almost over, I swear!" Mello, who had already finished his candy bar _and_the chocolate Teal had given him, stole a chocolate kiss from the bag in Teal's lap and popped it into his mouth, saying nothing.

"I don't care! You can watch it when I'm gone!"

"It's awkward watching it with just Mello!"

"It's awkward watching it period!"

"Would you both shut up?!" Mello suddenly snapped at them, "We can do something else!" Then he looked down toward Matt's lower half and his face fell. "Uh…Matt…" He pointed where he had been looking, but looked away and covered his mouth to conceal a laugh as Matt and Teal both blanched.

"I, uh, gotta go do something…!" Matt stammered quickly, and he ran to the bathroom faster than Teal had ever seen him move.

"Wow…So he's into that stuff, huh…?" Teal mumbled awkwardly, taking a kiss out of the bag and unwrapping it. A certain chocoholic's eyes darted to her hand the second it protruded from the bag.

"Give me one," Mello demanded, holding his hand out and looking at her expectantly.

"There are no more," Teal informed him, tipping the bag upside down to confirm that it was empty.

"Then give me that one!" He nodded toward the one in her hand.

"No, it's the last one! And you've had some already." She popped the chocolate into her mouth indignantly.

"Bitch!" Mello griped, and Teal pushed the kiss with her tongue so that it was visible between her lips, taunting him like a child who had won an argument.

Almost without thinking, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the back of the couch. He pressed his lips against hers swiftly, and stole the chocolate kiss from her mouth with a sweep of his tongue. Then he lightly licked her lower lip, giving her a last taste of the chocolate, before leaning back to enjoy his treasure. Teal, meanwhile, struggled to catch her breath and calm her furiously beating heart.

She heard the bathroom door click closed before Matt entered the room.

"Whoa, Teal, are you okay?" he asked upon seeing her reddened and breathless face.

"F-fine…" she answered, trying to appear natural but failing miserably. Mello smirked, having finished the stolen chocolate, and was about to say something when Teal's cell phone rang. She jumped up and reached into her pocket, retrieved her phone, and fumbled to open it with shaking hands.

"Y-yeah?" she voiced into the mouth piece. After a pause she said, "'Kay, I'll be over in a sec!" She flipped the phone shut and shoved it back into her pocket.

"I, um, gotta go. Bye!" she announced, thankful for the escape, and she ran past Matt to the door.

"Wait! What happened-?" Matt started, but stopped when the door slammed closed. He threw a questioning glance at Mello, and asked, "Did you do something stupid?"

Mello simply shrugged and stated, "I stole the kiss."


End file.
